


Closing A Chapter

by riversongobsessed



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2080035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversongobsessed/pseuds/riversongobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>n 1970 River goes back to the place which scares her so much to help one very important man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing A Chapter

Taking a deep breath River pushed open the door to the orphanage. The year was 1970 and she had no doubt that the man inside would not live for much longer. She couldn’t stop that but she certainly could prevent it from being painful. Silently she made her way over to his office sure enough Dr Renfrew was there muttering to himself and scratching tally marks onto the wood of the chair’s arms. She swallowed thickly before knocking softly on the door to get his attention. His head snapped up with worry and he instantly scrambled to stand up.  
“Oh no ma’am, no visitors today, no visitors any day not anymore not since she’s gone.” He rambled and River smiled gently taking his arm and leading him back to his chair.  
“It’s alright Dr Renfrew I’ve just come to talk to you that’s all. I’ll stay for five minutes and then I’ll leave alright?” Dr Renfrew frowned but then nodded slowly as he sat back down. “My name is River. Can you tell me about the girl, please?” The man frowned beginning to stand but she gently pressed her hand against his knee. She was use to him acting this way, when the silence and Madame Kovarian were there and he’d have episodes. The small pressure and reassurance that she, at that point Melody, was there with him relaxed him. Sure enough as she placed her hand there he relaxed once more.  
“The girl. My girl. Little Melody, she was a good girl Miss River. Such a good little girl but she was so scared… I don’t know where she is now, I hope she’s safe. Do you know if she’s safe?” He asked. River smiled sadly tears in her eyes and she nodded.  
“Yes I do, she got back to her parents and away from those monsters. She’s safe and she’s loved. But she misses you a lot, and she wants you to know that you looked after her well. That you don’t need to stay and wait here any longer.” River said softly taking dropping her hand and going into her small bag to bring out a syringe. Dr Renfrew sighed in relief.  
“She helped me so much River, she showed me how to love. To know she is safe is a blessing.” She nodded gently as he closed his eyes and she brought up his sleeve. He froze looking down to her and she only kissed his palm.  
“Shh, it’s okay. Go to your happy place now Dr Renfrew. Go there knowing that Melody is safe and well. Your chains will no longer bind you, her fear forgotten and replaced with love. You will have my mercy… And please now and remember you are loved by Melody and never forgotten, she knows what you have given for her.” She said and slipped in the needle quickly giving him the drug.  
“Thank you.” He whispered his voice thick and he closed his eyes for the last time.  
River stayed with him until she had no other to choice to leave and only then did she go and while shutting the door of the orphanage she left that part of her life behind. She closed the chapter of Melody Pond knowing that the Sillence could no longer torment her or the man who had tried so hard to protect her.


End file.
